the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Potter
|aka=Al |title= |species= |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Bright green |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Harry Potter (father) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (mother) *James Potter II (brother) *Lily Potter II (sister) *James Potter (paternal grandfather) *Lily Potter (née Evans) (paternal grandmother) *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (maternal grandmother) *Ron Weasley (maternal uncle) *Hermione Weasley (née Granger) (aunt by marriage) *Rose Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Hugo Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Black family |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Potter Family *Weasley Family * * *House of Black *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |hidec = hidec=yes}} Albus Severus "Al" Potter (b. September 1, 2003) was a wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Albus was the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother James Sirius, and two years before his younger sister Lily Luna. He was named in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Biography Born in 2002, Albus became Neville Longbottom's godson. Physical appearance Albus looks much like his father, with untidy black hair, a thin face, and short stature. Albus is the only Potter child to inherit his grandmother's and father's bright green, almond-shape eyes. Personality Albus is a quiet, kind and thoughtful young boy, unlike his loud older brother. He seems to have inherited some of his father's personality, including his irrational and childish fear of being Sorted into Slytherin house. It seems that Albus has the closest relationship with his father out of his siblings. He seems to have an interest in his father's fame and past, as it seems that he inherited the paternal line of curiosity. Relationships Parents Albus had a very close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father and mother reassured him when his uncle Ron jokingly threatened to disinherit his cousin Rose if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house. Albus liked to stay next to his father and he looked to him for advice and comfort. He also convited in him things he would no one else, such as as how very real his fear of being in Slytherin was. When saying goodbye to him, he hugged him and appeared to be holding his arm "extremely tight", he also waved to him as the train glided away from the station. Siblings Albus' older brother seems to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys are close in age, James has a more outgoing personality, while Albus is quiet, and seems to be more like his younger sister. All three siblings share the opinion that Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, would make a great addition to the family if he eventually married Victoire Weasley. James is willing to move into Albus's room if Teddy moves in; Harry, however, thinks such an act would be a disaster, saying that James and Albus "will share a room only when I want the house demolished." This might imply that James and Albus frequently argue with one another — more than what is seen at King's Cross in 2017, anyway. Cousins Albus and his cousin, Rose, are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be Sorted. When Rose arrived at to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her and Rose beamed at him. Neville Longbottom Neville Longbottom was Albus Potter's godfather. Etymology *Albus was named by his father, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Potter is worried about making it in to Slytherin, so Harry tells him the meaning of his name. He also says that one of his namesakes was in Slytherin. *''Albus'' may be the masculine form of "Alba," the Scottish Gaelic and possibly Pictish for Scotland; It is also a Latin word for white, traditionally representing the forces of good. (See the Albus Dumbledore article for more information.) *''Severus'' means "stern" in Latin, and is the root of the English word "severe." It was a Roman cognomen, common to members of the Severan dynasty of Emperors, including one notorious for his harsh persecution of the early Christians. (See the Severus Snape article for more information.) *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Human Category:Halfblood Category:Potter Family Category:2003 Births